Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a vehicle seat with a panel holder.
Description of the Background Art
From the prior art it is known to provide covers or shields which are secured to a structure or a seat adjuster by means of fastening elements.
Such fastening elements are also known as seat panel holders. These seat panel holders are mostly wire frames having a complex shape which on the one hand are connected with the seat structure of a vehicle seat, and on the other at all times with the panel.
Tests have shown that especially in a crash situation, the panel is subjected to forces in the region in which a safety belt lies against the panel. These crash forces endanger in particular the structural stability of the panel where the seat belt lies against the panel, in particular the lap belt section of the seat belt. The panel thus has a critical section in the effective range of the forces acting on the panel which, in the event of a crash, in particular a frontal impact crash, is subjected to especially high stresses.